Sapphire and Honey
by OctoberSnow98
Summary: After knowing each other for almost 9 years, dating for 3, Ikuto decides to marry Amu. Things in their lives go wrong, and will they be able to keep their sanity in check? I know, summary   crappy, but just read this Amuto story!
1. Chapter 1

*Amu's 18 and Ikuto's 21

**Disclaimer:I do NOT own Shugo Chara (Single Tear). For If I did, there would be lots more Amuto.**

** Sapphire and Honey**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Amu's POV

**(A/N: I'm skipping the crap about how she's like "Oh, I hate you, but now I love you" stuff; and they've been dating for 3 years.)**

The night's really cold and black, and I feel it. But I, Hinamori Amu*, am ecstatic. My heals go _click-clack_ on the pavement, and I'm thanking God that I remembered leg warmers AND knee-highs before I left for Rima-tan's. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia are in their egg case, with cloth in there so they don't freeze up like me. Ah, speaking of freezing, a gust of wind just blew in my face. Awesome! Anyway, I see my house up ahead, and I rub my hands together, trying to get some warmth back in them. I walk across the front yard and burst open the door, shivering out-of-control.

"I'm home!" I yell, and run up the stairs. I get to my door, open it, and slam it loud, telling them that I'm in my room for the night. Putting the eggs' holder on my desk, I walk over to my dresser and put on my purple kitty pajamas. I open my patio door about 1/2 an inch, and then crawl into bed. Putting in my Ipod's headphones, I grab the TV remote and flip in to some carton. I pull the comforter up over my chin, and curl up on my side. My body goes completely limp; my Ipod (on **Mama by My Chemical Romance**) makes me almost fall asleep. But two big, strong-yet-gentle arms wrap around me. I tense, but I relax just as suddenly. I turn around, and look to his closed eyes.

"Hey," I say, softly.

"Hello, Strawberry. Awesome pajamas you're rocking," he says, smirk already forming. His eyes crack open, and I blush crimson; but I also grin. I throw my arms around his neck, and lay there with him. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Yoru fly over to Miki's egg. She opens her nest to see who is disturbing her, but visibly brightens when she sees the cat-eared chara. He takes her hand and they fly over to the little tent she made for them out of pieces of cloth. I smirk and close my eyes; snuggling into Ikuto's shoulder.

"Well, you seem to be extra happy tonight," he says.

"Well, you're here, aren't ya?" I reply. He laughs, and pulls me closer yet. He breaths in deep, then releases his tight grip on me. He props himself up on his left elbow, and we look into each others eyes. Honey and sapphire, my two favorite things; being Sapphire my birthstone **(A/N: Amu and I share the same horoscope, so I thought we must share the same b-stone**), and honey the sweetest taste. I am unable to look away from those deep pools of blue, but I didn't say I wanted to.

"Wanna watch a scary movie?" I ask. He nods, and a shiver runs down my spine. His eyes cause me to do that a lot.

"Why not? I getta hold you through the rough parts," he says. He gets up and walks over to the box of movies I stash away; the ones I watch only with him. After about half a minute, he picks the right one and puts it into the DVD player. I notice that he's wearing a black unbuttoned tee, faded blue jeans, and his signature cross necklace. He crawls back into bed and snakes his arms around my torso.

For the first ten minutes of the movie, it's just about their lives and what's happening. Then, they get to the warehouse. My grip on Ikuto gets tighter and tighter; my anxiety rising. The idiot girlfriend of the hero opens this door, and then _AWAW!_ I duck my head into Ikuto's chest, and the suspenseful music ends.

"You okay, Amu? If you don't want to watch this, it's totally fine with me," he asks.

"N-no. I'm fine, really," I say, "And besides, you're all warm."

He laughs, and nuzzles my collarbone with his nose, which causes yet another shiver. He looks me straight in the eye, and brings our faces together until we're less than an inch apart.

"You still continue to make me laugh. You still amaze me. And, you're really hot," he says. I know my face is cherry red and burning hot from that last comment. He swoops his lips down to mine, and I thank myself for brushing my teeth extra careful. I wrap my arms around his neck; his around my waist. I move closer, until we're pressed together. He tilts his head, and his soft raven hair tickles my face. I laugh, and separate our lips.

"Something funny?" Ikuto ask, more light than pissed off.

"It's just that your soft kitty hair was tickling my face," I say. I close my eyes and throw my head back to laugh. But I make it quieter, because Ma, Pa, and Ami are still up. My neck is fully exposed, and Ikuto leans over and kisses the crook of it. My laugh catches, and I snap open my eyes. His velvety laugh and my embarrassment make me blush as deep as a sunburn. He reaches over me to the nightstand and grabs the remote to turn off the TV. I sit up beside him, and he pulls me into his lap. We sit there for what seems like forever; his long, inviting arms circled around me. My bubblegum pink hair's fallen in my face; my head pressed against his chest.

"Hey, do you know where Yoru is?" He asks, his deep friendly voice pulling my out of my Little World.

"Well, wherever Yoru is, Miki will follow," I reply.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he replies, and you can practically hear the smirk in his voice. He takes a deep breath, and rocks back and forth.

"Hey, I'll go find him for you!" I say, and get off his lap. But he just laughs, and lays me back down with him. His big muscled arms wrap around me, keeping my in my favorite place, next to him.

"No, it's fine; stay here. Yoru's not that important," he whispers, squeezing me close. I snuggle closer, and huddle the comforter around us. He kisses my cheek, and says, "Good night, Ichigo."

"'Night, Ikuto-koi," I whisper, letting sleep take me in its arms.

* * *

Me: Please, if you don't like it, yell at Tadase; not me!

Tadase: W-What? What did I do?

Me: Nobody likes you, that's what! You stole Amu from Ikuto in the anime, and I haven't read the manga yet, so for right now, you're on my list to be pissed at! Now, go to the corner!

Tadase: *Grumbles and goes to the corner*

Ikuto: *Points and laughs* Haha, Tadase! Amu chose me and not you! Oh that's too good!

Me: Okay, if you want more Tadase-hating Amuto, Review Homefishies! It's just that little green hyperlink down there. Yeah, just click it. There ya go, you got it!


	2. Chapter 2

*I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT THE PLOT! And that goes for every other chapter, also.

Sapphire and Honey

Chapter 2

Iktuo's POV 

"_Amu and I are walking down the beach, hands linked eating ice-cream; her's is strawberry, mine chocolate. The setting sun on the horizon gives off a reddish light, which make's Amu's hair look orange. Yoru and Miki are flying about 20 feet in front of us, doing the exact same. All of the sudden, Amu throws her ice cream into the soft rippling waves _**(A/N: I know this is completely out of Ikuto's character, but it made the picture in the dream complete!)**_, and I automatically throw mine down, too. She throws her arms around my neck and whispers,_

"_I love you, Ikuto. Forever and always!" She presses her lips against mine strongly, but not forcibly. I put my arms around her waist, and we stay like that for what seems like eternity. But she starts to disappear, as does Miki, saying, "We'll be waiting for you two."_

I startle awake, freaking out. I look to my right to see if Amu's there and she's not. I start hyperventilating, until I hear her softly singing Breakeven **(Don't own) **in the shower. I actually hesitate to check the Pro and Con list of going in there, but I know she'd be _pissed._ I back away from the bathroom and to the bedroom door, listening for her parents. Nothing comes to my ears, and I have exceptional hearing, so I start walking out of the room. I sneak as much as my kittyness will let me; making sure not to make any noise.

Amu's POV

I jump out of the shower; wrapping a fluffy white towel around me. I walk out of the bathroom and over to my over-sized dresser; noticing Ikuto's absence. I grab a black plaid skirt with frilly fabric on the edges, a purple top with the puffy sleeves and puffy fabric down the front, and walk back to the bathroom to get dressed. I also put on violet and grey stripe knee high socks; almost dying in the process of putting them on. I put my mid-back length hair up in two down piggy-tails. In unknown giddiness, I run as fast as I can down the stairs and gasp. The living room is decorated with doilies and cutout hearts with cupid's bows through them. On the couches, there're heart-shaped pillows and red throws. But, the best part is the shirtless Ikuto with a bouquet of blue and pink lilies. I stare at the room (and at him) as he walks over to me and gives me a kiss on the forehead and a hug.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Amu-_koi_," he whispers in my ear. I shiver, and continue to stare at the room.

"Ikuto…Did you do this?" I whisper, holding onto him.

"If you don't like it, I can always take it down…," he says, voice sad; looking down.

"No, no! I love it. It's _amazing._ As are you," I say, stand on my tip-toes, and cup his cheeks in my hands. I kiss him, and he tries to pull away after a minute, like to go show me something. But I don't let him; I pull him closer. He's surprised, and I can feel a smile on his lips, which causes me, too, to smile. Wait; hold on, I just realized something.

"Holy crap; my parents!" I whisper/yell, careful not to make to much noise. I start frantic- ally searching for I-don't-know-what, and release him. Ikuto's deep, husky laugh vibrates through the house, causing me to freak even _more._ He rewraps his muscled arms around my waist; chin rested on top my head.

"Don't worry, Ichigo; they're not here. Ami has auditions all day long. They'll be gone for the whole day; says so on the note that they left you on the fridge. So, I've got you for 8 hours; _all by my-self._" He says, emphasizing all of the syllables in the last 3 words. He leads me to the kitchen, where there's a whole buffet laid out for us. The entire table's decorated with strawberry crepes and pancakes; red and pink swirled oatmeal; heart-shaped eggs and toast; and, the best part, chocolate dipped strawberries. I sit down on the stool that lays await for me, and look at Ikuto with a smirk.

"Amu, did you just _steal _my signature smirk?" He says, feigning surprise.

"Well, Ikuto-_koi,_ I certainly just did. And now, I'm going to steal a kiss!" I say, skipping around the island and into his arms. His arms wrap themselves around my waist, and mine around his neck. His lips are gentle and sweet, totally unlike that _real_ perv, Tadase. Thinking of him makes me shudder, and my actions don't go unnoticed.

"You okay, Amu?" he asks, genuine worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, it's just Tadase- and th-the date when w-we were 15- and just- Euhh!" I close my eyes, and press my face into his chest. He strokes my hair soothingly for a while before saying,

"Don't worry. Kiddy King can't mess with you anymore; because I'm here. Now, finish your breakfast so we can start this day." He sets me into my seat, and then sits across from me.

After I've eaten and just barely put away my washed plate, Ikuto comes over to me and throws me over his shoulder; causing me to yelp. Ikuto just laughs in his husky voice and walks us over to the door. He grabs a shirt that just happens to be laying on the ground, my black moccasins, and my purse. We get to my purple Prius and he throws me into the passenger seat (of course). He then slides across the hood like in the movies and proceeds to open his own door. I find myself staring at him, and he sees me doing it, and both of us end up smirking.

We drive for about 5 minutes until we hit the mall. As I get out, Ikuto practically _drags_ me to the doors. I ask him, "Where are we going?" But he just responds with, "You'll know soon enough." He stops over at the women's bathroom to drop me off and says, "I'll be back in a minute." I sit in the little waiting room, and pull out my Ipod, listening to "Don't Jump" by Tokio Hotel. **(Don't own, but one my favorite song of theirs) **

The song finishes, and I feel hot tears surge down my face, just like I always do. I spot a blue headed person coming, so I quickly wipe away tears and straighten up. He stuffs something into his pocket and feverishly grabs my hand; giddiness in his whole stance and walk. We start walk/running over to the giant elevator, which we board. Once we get to the top, Ikuto guides me to the rooftop where we find a single table set up with really cool setting. In the middle, there is a single red rose in vase, along with a pink lily on the left and a blue lily on the right. Instead of sitting right across from each other, two black notebooks are sitting side by side with freshly-sharpened pencils next to them. We run over to them, and sit in the same order.

I notice one thing in particular over all the others: Ikuto's actually smiling a _genuine_ smile. I grin as wide as I can, and it starts to kinda hurt, but I don't stop. I still don't know why I'm here, but before I can ask, Ikuto's lips are smashed down onto mine. My eyes do that kind of embarrassing thing when they flash open real wide in surprise, because this kiss isn't as gentle like always; it's pressing and full of excitement. You know, not enough to make me pull away or anything; just to notice. He puts his hands on my back and presses us even closer, until I'm so close I can feel his warmth through our jackets. I'm kind of bent back and him forward, and even though it's a little uncomfortable, Ikuto holds me tight so I won't fall. We break apart after three minutes or so, but only because I can't breath. He smiles and embraces me in a hug so deep, I can feel his muscles through our clothes. We sit there for what seems like an eternity, just holing each other. I finally clear my scrambled thoughts, and say,

"Ikuto?"

"Yes, Amu-koi?"

"What are we doing here?" I say, trying not to sound too pushy.

"We are here because I thought that you needed a day for yourself. Because you're so worried about other people, you don't stop for yourself. And, my little strawberry, because I love you," he says, and I can feel my eyes widen and water. "Really?" I ask like and idiot and he just nods down at me. I press my lips to his and hug him real close. Good thing I carry around a tube of strawberry lip gloss, since we kiss so much. He pulls away and says, "Come on; you gotta say it too." I cup his cheeks in my hand; look deep into his eyes, and say, "I. Love. You, Too, Ikuto-_koi_. Always have, and always will."

"That's what I needed to hear. That's why I'm giving you this," he says, taking out a black velvet box from his coat pocket and opening it to show a ring.

**OctoberSnow98: ZOMG! **

**Ikuto: I am awesome. **

**OctoberSnow98: Who's been feeding you these lies?**

**Ikuto: Shut up, you! You're the one who hasn't updated in FOREVER! **

**Amu: Yeah, geez! You start a really good story, and then you just leave us sitting on a bed for two months?**

**OctoberSnow98: Sorry! I didn't really feel in the mood to type up a crap load of stuff nobody will read! Call Me Crazy! *" Yeah, you bunch of moody PMSers..."* **

**Amu & Ikuto: WHAT?**

**OctoberSnow98: I mean REVIEW! Oh, I am not the type of person who'll make chapters because I get reviews; just when I'm in the mood to. And this story is now rated T for mild language and what not. Enjoy!  
**


End file.
